Joyeux Noël
by LegMa
Summary: Callen et Kensi ont bien l'intention d'avoir un Noël en famille. Alors, quand ils le proposent à leurs amis, tous acceptent, même Deeks malgré...


Salut la compagnie ! Alors pour Noël, j'ai décidé de faire un OS sur NCIS L.A., comme l'année dernière c'était un Tiva... Donc cette fois, c'est sur le Deeksi (ou Densi, si ça peut vous faire plaisir ^^).

**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** Joyeux Noël.

**Ship:** Deeks et Kensi (comme ça, pas de jaloux pour le substantif xD)

**Résumé:** Callen et Kensi sont bien décidés à passer un Noël en famille, alors quand ils le proposent à leurs amis, tous acceptent, même Deeks malgré...

**Disclaimer:** La série pas à moi, OS à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je voulais faire un petit truc sympa, pas de guimauve dégoulinante lol, mais assez de ship pour que ça plaise =) Du moins, je l'espère ^^

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Joyeux Noël**

Ah, Noël. Quelle fête merveilleuse. Les rues sont décorées, les maisons s'illuminent de milles feux, les enfants sont impatients de déballer leurs cadeaux tandis que les parents se disent qu'ils ont encore fait des folies. Oui, vraiment Noël, c'est magnifique. Et ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'on le passe avec sa famille.

Pour l'Agent Callen, sa seule famille était ses équipiers et amis. Ils comptaient plus que tout pour lui et, à bien des égards, c'était la même histoire pour l'Agent Blye. Alors cette année, tous deux avaient décidé de passer cette fête tous ensemble.

Pour Sam et Eric, ça tombait bien ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Bien sûr, Eric avait de la famille, mais sa sœur n'arrivait de Washington que le vingt-cinq au soir avec son petit garçon et son mari. Alors en attendant, il avait largement le temps.

Kensi avait également proposé à Nell si elle voulait passer ce réveillon avec eux. En temps normal, celle-ci devrait retourner dans sa ville natale pour le fêter avec ses parents, mais cette année elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réserver son billet entre les enquêtes, les achats de cadeaux et le parcours du combattant pour boucler sa valise. C'était donc avec une grande joie qu'elle avait accepté.

Il ne restait plus que Deeks, Hetty ayant décidé de partir au Canada pour y retrouver un vieil ami et boire le vin chaud dit Caribou. Kensi avait prévenu Callen que l'Agent de liaison risquerait de refuser car, comme elle avait pu agréablement le découvrir l'année dernière, il passait la soirée à aider des bénévoles qui préparaient des repas pour les sans-abris et personnes démunies. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il accepte.

Elle aimait la compagnie de chacun, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec lui. Un sentiment étrange qui l'habitait sans qu'elle n'arrive à y mettre un nom. Et puis, elle avait envi de passer un bon moment, à rire et s'amuser, alors il avait tout intérêt à venir !

Quand elle accompagna Callen pour aller lui demander, elle ressentit un grand bonheur quand il accepta sans une once d'hésitation. Pour Deeks, c'était une bonne idée. Ça lui changerait un peu de la routine bien qu'il prenait un véritable plaisir à passer les fêtes là-bas. Mais, son sourire avait disparu bien vite quand il avait apprit qu'ils allaient tous fêter ça à la patinoire de Pershing Square.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Il n'avait pas voulu montrer son ennui de venir ici, à cette patinoire extérieure entourée de gratte-ciels et autres bâtiments historiques. Cela dit, il avait tenté de proposer autre chose, mais face à leur joie il s'était résigné et maintenant il se trouvait assis sur ce banc en train de finir de lacer les patins à glace qu'on lui avait passé à l'accueil.

- Allez Deeks, dépêches-toi mon vieux, appela Callen d'un signe de main.

Il était le dernier à ne pas être encore sur la glace. Tous les autres s'amusaient déjà à patiner et à se pousser comme de vrais enfants.

- Euh… j'crois que ça ne va pas le faire, les gars, déclara-t-il de son banc.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? vint demander Sam à G et Kensi.

- Aucune idée, répondit G. Il est peut-être neigeophobe.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent dans un même mouvement en grimaçant d'incompréhension.

- Neigeophobe ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

- Où est-ce que tu as encore été pêcher ce mot ?

- Bah quoi, ça se peut qu'il ait peur de la neige, se défendit-il en les regardant un à un.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire.

- Callen, il n'y a même pas de neige.

- De la glace alors.

- C'est ça, il est glaçophobe maintenant ? ironisa Sam.

- Hé, continues à me chercher et c'est toi qui vas avoir peur de la glace, prévint-il du doigt.

- Ah ouais, et comment, hum ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

- En perdant à la course.

- Quelle course ?

- Celle qu'on va faire maintenant. D'ici à, il regarda derrière lui et reprit en pointant du doigt, Eric et Nell.

Sam évalua la distance et dans une moue, il releva le défit.

- Bon, j'vais chercher Deeks, sourit Kensi avant de les abandonner.

- Faites vite, sinon vous allez rater ma victoire.

- T'as perdu, mon vieux.

Callen se retourna alors vers Sam et se décomposa en le voyant filer à toute allure.

- Hé, j'avais pas donné le départ, râla-t-il en se dépêchant de le rattraper.

Pendant ce temps, Kensi glissa jusqu'à la balustrade derrière laquelle se trouvait encore assis son partenaire.

- Bah alors, on attend plus que toi, dit-elle en s'accoudant. Un problème avec les patins ?

- Euh, non, les patins me vont bien. D'ailleurs j'trouve que j'ai un look d'enfer avec, plaisanta-t-il en agitant ses pieds.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en prenant soin de retirer avant le bonnet de père noël qui y reposait.

- Tu es « neigeophobe », guillemeta-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, rigola-t-il. Comment dire, euh… J'en ai jamais fait, déclara-t-il rapidement.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais, vas-y marres-toi autant que tu veux.

- Oh euh, bah non. Après tout, ce n'est pas une obligation. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as jamais fait que tu ne sais pas en faire, sourit-elle aimablement.

Le jeune homme la regarda en arquant un sourcil se demandant si elle se fichait de lui ou pas.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi je suis passée par là et ça a été tout seul. Allez, viens !

Elle lui enfonça le bonnet sur sa tête blonde et l'invita à la suivre sur la piste.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tint sur la balustrade et commença à mettre un pied puis un second sous l'œil attentif de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il était bien stable sur les lames, il se lâcha.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, dit-elle.

- Pour l'instant.

Il tenta alors d'avancer. Les premiers pas furent lents mais la jeune femme avait tout son temps. Elle ne demandait pas mieux, d'ailleurs. Elle l'encouragea à en faire plus, et pour cela elle partit se mettre plus loin devant lui, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et agita ses bras dans tous les sens pour essayer de le retrouver mais la seule chose qu'il trouva fut le sol glacé qu'il percuta violemment avec le dos.

- Oh mon Dieu, Deeks, se précipita-t-elle.

Elle l'aida alors à se relever, non sans difficultés tandis qu'il grimacé.

- Ça va ?

- J'sens plus fesses.

L'Agent Blye étouffa un rire, la chute étant encore bien encrée dans sa tête mais reprit bien vite son sérieux, ne voulant pas lui manquer de respect.

- Pardon.

- J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer, souffla-t-il tristement.

Quand elle sentit le souffle de Marty sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien trop proches pour de simples partenaires. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dans l'immédiat étant occupé par sa maladresse, mais à cet instant précis, ça la bloquait. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester à cette distance ou bien reculer d'un pas ? Elle plongea dans ses yeux et cela ne l'aida en rien du tout.

Sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues malgré la température agréable dehors, elle se souvint alors de sa dernière phrase. Il voulait arrêter ? Ah non, il n'en était pas question ! Où serait le plaisir de passer réveillon sur la patinoire sans lui à ses côtés ? Elle décida alors de faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire dans d'autres circonstances. Baissant le regard, elle glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne et la lui serra. Bien que surpris, Deeks la laissa faire et la regarda.

- Tu m'fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, dit-il sans hésitation.

- Alors ne me lâche pas.

Dans un sourire timide, elle glissa sur la glace avec lui. Doucement mais sûrement, Marty prit un peu plus d'assurance et réussit à patiner normalement. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte très vite mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de retirer sa main. C'était son Noël. Elle voulait retrouver le bonheur qu'elle avait connu Noël dernier en sa compagnie. Elle ne pouvait avoir plus beau cadeau que celui d'être heureuse en ce jour magique, mais aussi celui d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter et qu'elle aimait.

- Au fait, dit-il d'un coup alors qu'ils arrivaient près des autres qui riaient de bon cœur, on dit chionophobe.

- Quoi ?

- La peur de la neige. C'est de la chionophobie.

- Oh. 'Faudra dire ça à Callen, rit-elle.

- Quand il arrêtera de courser Sam, indiqua-t-il de la tête.

L'Agent Blye suivit son regard et un large sourire se plaqua sur son visage en voyant les hommes patiner tout en manquant à chaque fois de tomber.

Pendant ce temps, l'Agent de liaison la dévisageait. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir accepté de venir ici. Pour la première fois dans sa vie il ressentait une agréable sensation en lui. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de se sentir aimé ou de voir sa partenaire rayonnée, mais une chose était sûre, ça lui réussissait bien.

- Joyeux Noël, Kiki, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme fronça le nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant quand il l'appelait ainsi. Mais il le disait avec une telle douceur à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les yeux pétillants, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Joyeux Noël, Marty.

Et avant qu'elle ne perde le courage, elle lui octroya un baiser sur la joue. Il fut chaste mais amplement suffisant pour eux deux. D'ailleurs, Deeks ne prit pas le risque de parler, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment.

Finalement, le Père Noël avait peut-être bien reçu sa liste de cadeaux…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà. Bon, j'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas tout guimauve hein ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu =) **

**Merci de me lire, et passez tous de merveilleuses fêtes. **

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


End file.
